Those who work with tools, whether on a daily basis such as the professional laborer or those who make intermittent use such as the novice, have a desire that the tool they choose to use will be ideally suited for the task with a minimal amount of inconvenience. In some cases it seems that the optimal tool does not exist. One must instead make use of several different tools in the hopes of completing the task.
Anyone who has tried to repair plumbing or work on other types of pipes or rods knows that at times there are not enough hands to complete the task. Plumbing pipe due to the environment in which it is generally located is surrounded by many obstacles (e.g., walls, floors, other pipes, electrical conduit, or structural supports). These obstacles may prevent ease of access or even completely block all access and pose a challenge to the professional or the novice who attempts to work in this environment. Because of these impediments, it may be difficult to orient the chosen tools to accomplish the desired task.
Equally challenging is the situation where one seeks to join threaded rods between the floor and ceiling of a room. One must pull one threaded rod up from the floor while at the same time attaching it to another threaded rod coming through the ceiling. Such a task may require one to use two or more tools simultaneously with outstretched arms or have a friend or coworker assist in holding the one bar in place while the other is raised or lowered into the correct position and fastened.
Moreover, the scenario may be somewhat different, as one may instead need to replace or repair a damaged rod or pipe. For example, one might have over tightened the nut on an overhead rod and damaged it. In this instance to fix the damaged rod one may be required to rethread the damaged rod and install a new nut. In another scenario, one might be required to replace a portion of the overhead rod as it is too badly damaged to reconnect it to the rod coming through the floor. To replace the damaged portion of the rod one may need to make a cut at some point along its length. To make such a cut would likely require two people or multiple tools. In either case whether rethreading or cutting the damaged rod the task may be expensive, as one will need to own several different tools, time consuming, as one is changing from tool to tool to perform the task, or labor intensive as more than one person is likely needed to complete the task.
These are just a few of the examples that one may draw upon to illustrate that there are difficulties that the user of tools encounter whether they are a professional or a novice. What is needed is a tool that will diminish the cumbersomeness of these tasks and more while providing the professional and novice alike with several options in a single tool. Accordingly, the offset pass through device is needed, as it will aid those who engage in such work to better accomplish their desired task with the minimal amount of inconvenience and expenditure on labor or additional tools.